Invisable songfic
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: Songfic of Taylor Swift's invisable...well, kinda. It's not really much of a songfic, the song gave the me the idea. Well anyways, Enjoy:) T rating is just to be safe


~She can't see the way your eyes, light up when she smiles. She can't see the way you stop and stare, whenever she walks by. And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me~

He chased her, he chased her around like a love sick puppy. But I can't judge him for it, because I do the same to him. Plus she's perfect. The problem is she's taken, and your heart is taken by her. It's not fair how love works. I hate it how you want her the way I want you.

~I just want to show you that she….won't ever love you like I want to….we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible~

Invisible, that's exactly what I am to you, isn't it, Charlie? I just wish you could see me, rather than her, because I'm tired of being the third wheel. We're the only one's in the band who aren't in a relationship, use that to your advantage, Delgado!

Is that how you feel too? Invisible. You feel like she sees straight through you, with no hope of finding your heart to steal it. I most definitely know the feeling. I looked over to wear he stood, of course he was looking at Mo and Scott, who were making out. I walked over to him, not knowing what to say, I just sighed.

"What's wrong, Stell?"

"Huh? What?"

He chuckled at my reaction, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, well, um, erm…uh…"

"Okay, don't tell me," he said, playfully, I could see the teasing glint in his eye. I don't know how Mo hasn't fallen for him yet, look at him, he's freakin' gorgeous! Stop it, Stella, he's never going to like you that way! You've known that since the day you looked in his sweet eyes. UGH! Stop it, Stella!

Here's the thing, lately, Charlie and I have gotten rather close, but just as friends. When one of us is bored, we usually call the other up and see if we want to do something, since usually, the reason we're bored is all the couples are on dates. We usually go get pizza then either play video games or catch a movie. By the way, I always win the video games. Anyway, it's really fun, but in ways stressful, since he doesn't realize my feelings.

"Stella?"

"Huh? What?"

He chuckled, "You do realize you've been day dreaming for like 5 minutes, right?"

Oh crap, I blushed, "Oh, um, oops."

He laughed, "So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, right, that," I sighed, trying to decide whether or not to be honest, "just guy trouble, that's all."

He looked toward Mo, "Yeah, I know how you feel, but girl trouble, obviously."

I faked a small smile.

"Let's bolt, I'm getting sick of the lovebirds!"

"Yeah, totally," I agreed. And I'm getting sick of the love sick puppy.

We walked out of the pizzeria and I was like, "Your house or movie?"

"I'd say my house, but my mom's having some dumb party that I'm trying to avoid."

"How about mine? I mean, I don't have as many video games, but I have a few…if you don't mind dodging my brothers."

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun," he smiled at me. The same smile that made me fall for him. OH MY GOSH, STELLA, SHUT UP! I internally slapped myself, which I do a lot when thinking about Charlie.

We walked to my house and I opened the door, or tried….

"That's odd…I thought my family would be home," I got my key out and unlocked the door.

"Will they be okay with me being here when we're alone?"

"Yeah, totally! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Good point," he replied and walked into my house.

I found a note explaining that the boys robotics experimentation went hay-wire and Timmy got hurt, so they'd be back after a trip to the emergency room. Lovely, but at least I was alone with Charlie.

"Just Dance or Call of Duty?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Call of Duty!" we said simultaneously.

After 2 hours of playing(and me winning), Charlie looked at the time and sighed, "I should probably head home before my parents get worried."

I sighed, "Oh, okay, see ya."

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Stell."

I smiled, "Yeah, me too."

I bent over to turn off the wii, when I heard Charlie's phone ring, I turned, startled, "Gosh, I thought you had already left!"

He chuckled, "Good night, Stella," he kissed me on the cheek, then answered his phone while walking out.

I touched my cheek, he just freaking kissed my cheek. What on earth just happened?! OH MY GOSH, CHARLIE JUST KISSED MY CHEEK! What does that mean? I gotta text Olivia…

"Olivia…I have a question."

"Hey Stella, ask away!"

"When a guy that you know likes another girl kisses your cheek, what does that mean?"

"Maybe he's slowly getting over it…why?"

"Well….I had an interesting night."

"DETAILS! I'll call later!"

"lol okay, Olivia."

I chuckled, knowing she was on a date with Wen. I don't want to interrupt, so I'll wait until she calls.

About an hour later, Olivia called. I was now in my room, since my family was home.

"Hey Olivia."

"Tell, don't leave out any details, WHO?"

I chuckled at her excitement, "Well, Charlie and I were hanging out at my house and playing Call of Duty, and when he left he told me he had a lot of fun, kissed my cheek and said goodnight. And I'm like uhhhh what does that mean?"

"Aw! That's adorable!"

"But he likes Mo!" I protested.

"But maybe you're making him realize Mo's not the one for him, you are."

"No, no, no, I mean, that can't be, can it?"

"Why are you fighting it off, Stella? Honestly, I think he likes you. What do you think about him?""Uh, m-me, uh, a-about h-him?"

"Yes, you…"

"Okay, I like him, a lot. But I feel like compared to Mo I'm totally invisible…that is, until today."

"Maybe the invisibility cloak is being removed."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, but trust me when I say, you should probably figure out what he's thinking."

At that she hung up, and I sat there, just as confused as before. Could it really be true? Is it really possible that Charlie likes me? And what did she mean by invisibility cloak? I'm going to text her about it.

"Invisibility cloak?"

"You'll figure it out, Stella…"

"I'm not letting this go, just tell me."

"Fine," I smiled as I read the beginning of the text, I knew I'd win, Olivia has nothing stubborn about her, "I think you were so invisible because you purposely hid from him." Wait, what?

"What? That's absurd!"

"Not really, Stella, I could see it in the way you looked at him. I knew you liked him, I just never said anything."

"Okay, so let's assume I have this 'invisibility cloak' how do I get it off?"

"Oh, you've already done that!"

"I am SO confused."

"Yeah, I figured you would be (:"

I groaned, not quite knowing what to think. If only I could read his mind. Hopefully school on Monday will answer some questions.

I was getting books out of my locker after 3rd period, when I finally saw Charlie.

"Stella, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, hey Charlie," I turned toward him, smiling, then frowned when I saw the serious expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just confused, very confused."

"What about?"

"Uh, my l-" he was interrupted by the bell.

"Crap, I think this is the third time I've been late, I'm gonna get a detention. Dang it! Cya Charlie," I ran off to class, feeling bad I didn't stay, but hoping I could convince my teacher to not give me a detention.

So, thankfully I was wrong, it was only my second infraction, I apparently lost count, it's torturing me what on earth he could've been talking about, though. Ah!

At lunch, Charlie walked over to me, "Stella, can I finish this time?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Let's sit alone…"

"Oh, um, okay…"

So we walked to a different table than usual, hoping not the get interrupted, and sat down.

"So, what's up, Charlie?"

"Well, okay, I'm just going to be straight up with it, I don't know who I like anymore."

"What?"

"Actually, that's not true, it was just so sudden it shocked me. I don't like Mo anymore."

"Wait, then who do you like?"

"You."

My eyes bulged out of my head, I could've sworn he just said 'you' meaning me, Stella. "Wait, what?"

"I like you, Stella."

"I heard you correctly? You like….me?"

"Yes," he answered slowly.

I smiled, "I like you too. A lot."


End file.
